Taurean Wrath
by AriaAsacura
Summary: A timeline where Tavros kills Vriska.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

* * *

><p>It is commonly perceived that the idea of a 'bull seeing red' comes from the blood as the pressure levels rise higher. This is probably untrue. As any artists or writer or director would understand, red represents danger. It's a striking warning colour that suggests violence and anger. So, bearing this in mind, it was no surprise to anyone when the same red missed Tavros' vision from the crime he committed the sound of his heart pumping loudly in his ears downing out every single cry and scream, plead and wail.<p>

Now, before you place judgement on our protagonist, I'd like you to take another fact into consideration: among the many traits a Taurus typically has, it eventually boils down to one specific reoccurring fact- rage.

A Taurus usually isn't angered very easily, and when they are it's never anything major. However, when they are pushed past their limits, the only thing left to do is run. Very fast. The frenzy is usually short lived but violent and dangerous none the less. Now that you have this further understanding, you may continue to understand what turned Tavros Nitram from the stuttering, un-confident child to the vicious and murderous troll for that briefest moment.

Tavros curled up against the wall, breathing heavily, staring at his hands. He wasn't sure if it was the colour splattered across his clothes and skin, or the body a few feet away that disturbed him more. Certainly he could feel the thick blue liquid cooling down on his hands, and hear it dripping quietly onto the floor. It was still fresh and pooled around him slightly, but still seemed to be pouring from the body. Every time he blinked it felt like it had moved.

He held a breath, fighting down a scream. Quiet whimpers fought their way through his lips, his chest shaking as realization hit him. He leaned forwards; hands pressed against the ground and retched heavily. After vomiting once or twice, he looked up from the disgusting mess of blue and brown and fought to get his breath back, tears now rolling down his face.

He had to go. He had to get out. He had to run. What if someone found out? What would everyone think? Oh gog. Oh gog. Oh gog.


	2. Bad Juggalo, Worst Friend

Clutching his head and curled up tightly, Tavros Nitram weighed out his options.

_I could, uh, probably just, pretend I never saw her, maybe,_

_But, that would be, morally wrong, and, it's fairly obvious that, you're responsible,_

_Then, I guess, maybe, uh, take her body, and, say, uh, that, there was an accident,_

_I somehow, don't think that, that would work,_

He let out a deep sigh. Rufio was right. He'd have to think of something. But until he did, he'd have to stay here... by _her_.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been curled up there, shaking and whimpering. Every time he glanced up it seemed that her body had twitched, or moved slightly. He'd have to get up, have to get out, before it drove him mad.

It wasn't until the distant sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears did his body come to life. He absolutely could not afford to be found here. After scrabbling and slipping a few times, he stumbled away as quietly as he could manage on his robo-legs and squeezed himself into a narrow gap between two large pipes. He cursed his stupidly sized horns for cutting off his movement and tried to see who was approaching.

Slowly the tall, thin frame of Gamzee Makara made its way into view. He let out a sigh. It was only Gamzee. Perhaps his best bro would understand and help him out; the juggalo was usually pretty chill about most things.

_He's, going to think that, you're crazy,_

_Uh, do you, really think so, uh, I mean, it's Gamzee,,,_

_You're, kind of, covered in blood, and you've made, a pretty bad mess of her,,,_

_Oh,_

He slowly started to squeeze himself back out, before something stopped him. A chilling laughter was ringing through the hallway, cutting him to his core, leaving an icy emptiness in his chest. He turned his vision to Gamzee, who was hunched over Vriska's body, holding her face in his hands as a vulture would hold fresh meat in its talons. Tavros froze and watched him. Something was... _wrong_ with Gamzee. His face paint was smudged and the smile on his face was far from the relaxed grin the poor Taurus was used to. It stretched way too far across his face and bared too many teeth for comfort.

Too many of those sharp, pointed fangs.

He froze as a gruesome sound tore through him.

Gamzee's nails were digging, cutting, into Vriska's throat, shredding through her flesh roughly, muscle tearing noisily. His claws worked themselves deeper, thick blue blood oozing out between his fingers, staining his skin. It took all of Tavros' self control not to throw up on spot, gagging as he heard the bone being scraped clean.

_This is not Gamzee,_

_This is not my Gamzee,_

_This is not the Gamzee I know,_

_This is not my best bro,_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crunching sound. He couldn't even turn away as Gamzee messily parted the poor girls head from her neck. It wasn't until the juggalo wandered off, honking eerily and dragging his blood-stained hand along the wall, with the Scorpio's head swinging from his fist like some grim toy.

Tavros collapsed out of the gap and promptly emptied anything left in his stomach, and continued to retch even after there was nothing left.


	3. Shut the fuck up, Rufio, nobody cares!

I finally got around to updating :) Thank you very much for the reviews! I should be able to get back into the swing of things now!

* * *

><p>He remained hunched over, arms propping him up, shaking violently, for a while. The events of the last... however long it at been haunted him, hovering like a grotesque ghost, the images burned into his eyes, painfully clear as they replayed themselves to him, clutching at his insides, suffocating, slowly becoming more graphic until he could not take it anymore.<p>

He took a deep, ragged breath.

And another.

_Okay, just, calm down,_

_I am,_

_Stay calm,_

_I will,_

_Don't flip out,_

_I'll, uh, try not to,_

_Hold onto it,_

_I'm trying,_

_Keep a grip,_

_Shut up,_

_I'm trying to help,_

_You're, uh, just making it worse, and, frankly, you're just a voice, that's, uh, in my head, and normally I'd be trying to, uh, be respectful, and respect your feelings, but, uh, you're really not helping._

Rufio went silent and he let out a breath, slowly pushing himself up.

He stumbled along the corridor, unconsciously following the trail of blue. He dared not look down at the body.

_Don't turn your back on the body,_

_Shut up, Rufio,_

_I'm telling you, bro,_

_Shut up,_

_I'm warning you, dog,_

_You are the, worst self esteem, that, uh, ever existed,_

_And you talk to yourself,_

Tavros ignored him.

Something inside him was still screaming that is wasn't Gamzee. He clung onto it, dragging it out and listening to each wail and cry of disbelief until it consumed him.

Not Gamzee.

Not Gamzee.

He had to find out who this was; why he would take on Gamzee's appearance; why he would kill Vriska.

Tavros hadn't killed Vriska.

_I didn't do it,_

_Yes you did,_

It had been Not-Gamzee.

_It was him,_

_No it wasn't,_

Tavros was not to blame.

He was going to find Gamzee.


	4. Haha, Gamzee, that's really not funny

**Holy shit I updated twice in one day are you flipping your shit yet I hope you are.**

* * *

><p>"Hey motherfucker" Gamzee's quiet voice echoed across the hallways.<p>

"Where's that shit-eating motherfucking grin now, motherfucker?" His voice became harsher, louder, laced with spite.

"Nowhere to be seen, because you got motherfucking killed." he continued in the crawling, quiet tone.

"Not so scary now, spiderbitch fucker."

"Not going to hurt my Tavbro..."

Tavros could hear him, feel the voice weave past him like a ghost, dragging its fingers across his skin and sending a chill down his spine. He was keeping a good distance away, staying safe, out of sight, out of reach. He didn't even want to see what he looked like. He'd passed writing in the blood...

**HONK**

**honk**

**ARE YOU NEXT?**

**:o)**

He didn't want to know what that meant.

* * *

><p>He stopped following Gamzee for a while, slowly becoming more disturbed by the wall writings. He wandered through the hallways plagued by his own thoughts.<p>

_Go back,_

_No,_

_You can stop him,_

_I, uh, really don't want to,_

_Turn around,_

_No,_

It continued for some time, stumbling down corridors and through rooms, barely watching where he was going, oblivious to the world around him.

_You have to stop him,_

_Fine, okay, if I, uh, see him again, I will try,_

* * *

><p>It was then that he opened his eyes and took in the scene unfolding before him.<p>

_Fuck,_


	5. Welp

_Panic._

_Panic._

_Panic._

He panicked.

In that panic he forgot everything.

Scuffling, screaming, a pain in his chest as he slammed into something heavily, pinning it down and shouting to someone.

He was thrown back and immediately engaged in a tussle, pain burning all over him, and something warm splattering down his front.

He felt a hand clasp his wrist, tugging him away, and as he tried to comply something hit his horn so hard he nearly blacked out.

The red mist filled his vision once more and something screamed, puncturing the laughter and fluctuating voice that had been ringing in his ears.

He was tugged firmly away and stumbled into darkness.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I updated and I'm so sorry about it being titchy but stuff's going to start picking up now~<p> 


End file.
